


Picking Up Strays

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Triple Drabble, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: "Not a word," is all he bothers to snap when he steps back aboard, pointing at the worst offender (Tech, the deadpan judgemental bastard) for good measure.
Relationships: Hunter/Quinlan Vos
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Picking Up Strays

" _Not a word_ ," is all he bothers to snap when he steps back aboard, pointing at the worst offender (Tech, the deadpan judgemental bastard) for good measure.

But his brothers never need to speak to successfully tease him. Echo stares at him curiously, an amused glint in his eyes; Tech strokes his chin in an attempt to be obedient; Cross pretends he's not interested but his unnaturally stiff posture says otherwise; and Wrecker—well, Wrecker may _act_ stupid, but he's realized faster than the rest of them what's happening, if the alarmingly wide grin is anything to go by.

"Picking up strays now?" he snickers, because why would any of them listen to him, just once, and leave things alone?

Before Hunter can respond, the Jedi currently wrapped bodily around him like an overgrown tooka laughs as well, leaning forward at a strange angle to press a kiss to his cheek. "He saw the Inquisitors about to find me and couldn't resist. Big softie."

The rest of them burst out laughing, and Hunter's face _burns_.

He snarls quietly and stalks off, not even bothering to try and dislodge Vos, since he doubts it would work anyway.

"I should have just left your _shebs_ to die," he mutters, trying and failing to tune out the laughter chasing him down the hall.

"Don't be like that," comes the breathy croon against his neck, and Hunter hates that he automatically shivers.

The Bad Batch had no Jedi during the war, but he doubts they're getting rid of Quinlan Vos anytime soon. Ever since they first met him years ago, the man's wandered in and out of their lives with impunity.

"I am glad we didn't kill all of you, at least," Hunter admits, softer.

He only gets a sad, tired sigh in response.


End file.
